Shared storage systems typically utilize one or more storage processors for managing memory operations performed on shared storage devices, such as memory operations requested by a client system. In a shared storage system that uses a single storage processor for managing a shared storage device, unreliable connectivity of the single storage processor disrupts the operation of the shared storage system. Using multiple storage processors for managing the shared storage device improves connectivity but reduces communications speed and efficiency. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and method that improves both connectivity and communications between components of a shared storage system, for more robust operation of the shared storage system.